Intravascular blood pumps are a class of blood pumps or circulatory assist devices that may be implanted into the vascular system (e.g., the veins or arteries) of a patient in either a percutaneous manner or a surgical manner. They may be used to assist the volume of blood being ejected from the left or right side of the heart. A particular intravascular pump is known generally as an axial flow blood pump and includes a rotor or impeller surrounded by a protective housing. These components (i.e., the pump, the rotor and housing) and any other components connected therewith are coupled to the distal end of a flexible catheter. The catheter may be inserted into the vascular system, such as through generally remote access into a femoral artery. The catheter may ultimately be directed to and finally positioned in the ascending aorta proximate to the left side of the heart, as one example. Rotational force on one or more impeller blades associated with the implanted pump may be imparted by way of a mechanical connection and drive or, for example, a magnetic connection and drive.
Despite the advances made in this area of blood pumps and systems, it remains desirable to provide improvements, for example, related generally to guiding, positioning, stabilizing and operating intravascular blood pumps and systems incorporating such blood pumps.